


Eric Richard Bittle is a Freaking Tease

by karfishylicious



Series: Samwell Ballet Theater [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ballet AU, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, blowobs, samwell ballet theater, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I have been raving over an omgcp ballet au and i promised her this fic a while back but i just got to finishing it because im a giant procrastinator OTL but its basically pwp because we dont have a real story line yet. all we know is that jack and bitty have already had their kiss because theater is a lot more accepting than hockey is??? and we feel like bitty would have kissed jack a lot sooner. so yeah. Bitty makes weird sexy noises when he stretches. Jack is very curious. and turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric Richard Bittle is a Freaking Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchysteria/gifts).



"Mmmn... nng..! Hhhaa... nnnnga!"

Jack paused at the practice room door. What were those noises? No one usually gets here earlier that him, so who was in here?

"Oooh... shhhhit..."

Jack flushed a deep red. What were they doing in there? How did they get access to the room? Why here? Are they...? Jack took a deep breath and pressed an ear to the door, curious but he felt creepy doing this.

"nnnhhHHooo.... oh god... i needed that one..." 

It sounded like... Bittle? Why was he here so early? Why was he doing... that... in the practice room? Jack bit his lip. Should he look to see if what he was imagining was true? Or will this be just a big misunderstanding? Jack grimaced and slowly opened the door, making sure every move was as quiet as possible. Through the small crack, he could see a mess of blonde hair and a small figure (so it was, in fact, Bittle) but he looked like he was... stretching? Jack relaxed and breathed a small sigh of relief. Crisse, if he had caught Eric in such a compromising situation, he would have probably died of embarrassment. He continued to silently watch, in awe of how perfect Eric's figure was. He was so entranced that he didn't notice that Bitty had noticed him and was spending a fair amount of time showing his ass to Jack and making even more pornographic noises. Once Jack caught on to what Bitty was trying to do, he flushed and felt his sweatpants get a little tighter. He backed away and steeled himself, then walked in.

"G-good morning, Bittle" Jack mumbles while dropping his bag and trying not to focus on the roundness of Bitty's behind while doing the splits.

"Mornin' sweetheart. Back to 'Bittle' are we, Mr. Zimmermann?" Bitty giggled lowly and sunk into a starfish formation, his hands up above his head and legs straight out.

"I don't know what you mean." Of course, Jack knew what he meant. Ever since they kissed a few days ago, Jack had been calling Eric "Bitty" or "Bits". He had called him "Bittle" because he just really needed to focus on not getting a hard on in front of Eric and it was the lesser evil.

Bitty sensed Jack staring and flipped around, arms propping him up but legs still spread. "Staring, Mr. Zimmermann? You enjoyin' the view~?" Bitty winked and Jack flushed dark red.

Jack mumbled out a "sorry" and turned away, going to the barre to stretch as well. After a few minutes, his mind cleared and he got into the zone. He was so spaced out though, that he didn't notice Eric coming up behind him until Eric wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed the middle of his back. Jack straightened up and turned around , blushing again. Without a word, Bitty pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him hard. It took a second but Jack responded and placed a hand on Bitty's cheek. They were like that for a minute or so when Bitty broke away, breathing heavy and blushing bright pink. Jack stared down at him and then swept Eric into his arms, forcing the blonde to wrap his legs around his waist. Eric made a surprised noise but he quickly adjusted to the situation. Jack carried him off to the side of the barre and pressed him against the glass, supporting him by (unabashedly) grabbing his ass. 

They kissed for a while, small noises escaping from the two. Although kissing was admittedly fun, Bitty was getting a little hot under the collar. So, to ratify the situation, Bitty pushed Jack off of him and pulled off his own sweater, jumping at the sudden feeling of the cold glass on his bare skin. After one look, Jack inhaled sharply, his face flushing. Bitty's face flicked to that of concern but relaxed quickly when Jack descended onto him, smooth lips pressed against his collarbone. Jack took it slow, lips mouthing along Bitty's bare chest. The soft ministrations drove Eric wild, turned him into a moaning mess. He arched his back to try and encourage Jack to go faster, but nothing swayed Jack from his leisurely pace. His movements traveled downwards to Bitty's stomach, and Jack placed him on the ground so he could drop down to his knees. 

As Bitty looked down, the sight of Jack below him, face hot and breath heavy against his skin, was too much to stand. One hand gripped the barre next to him, and the other slid down to caress Jack's face. Jack took this as a sign to continue and he started to mouth at the growing hardness in Bitty's athletic shorts. He grinned when he heard a shaky moan from above and a hand gripped his hair. Jack slowly pulled down his shorts and kissed every inch of skin that was revealed as he did. When the clothing was finally no longer in the way, Jack softly kissed the base of Bitty's dick, and slowly made his way up to the head. There, he slowly took him into his mouth, mouthing at the tip before going all the way. Jack looked up to see Bitty, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open, face a dark red. The sight of Bitty urged Jack to move faster, and he slid back, leaving just the tip on his tongue, and pressed down again, pulling a loud moan from the man above him. Jack continued this faster pace, keeping his eyes on Bitty. The sight of him falling apart at the seams because of his actions drove Jack insane. His heart swelled with the thought of "this is real, this is us, I'm falling in love with Eric Bittle" and his mind raced.

Bitty's breathing became more labored as he drew closer to his climax. The hand in Jack's hair tugged lightly, a signal to break away, but Jack held steady. Bitty weakly gasped above him and suddenly Jack's mouth was filled with Eric's come. He swallowed most of it quickly, but some dribbled out onto his chin. Jack released Bitty's dick from his mouth and licked up the underside of it to clean off the remaining come. Jack looked up once again and Bitty's head was thrown back, and he was breathing hard and making soft noises of pleasure. He grinned and wiped his mouth, and stood up, pulling Bitty's shorts back up with him. He wrapped his arms around Bitty's waist to keep him steady and pressed small kisses to his neck to calm him down. Bitty giggled and threw his arms around Jack's neck, reveling in the attention. He pressed a small kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth and when Jack faced him fully, gave him a proper kiss. 

They were so invested in each other, however, that they didn't notice the door to the practice room opening. They broke apart at the sound of Shitty's laugh and found Shitty standing in the entrance way, a proud look on his face. This was when Bitty realized he was shirtless and he quickly scrambled to retrieve his sweater from the floor, face bright red. Jack just stood there, flushed and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something but Shitty raised his hand.

"Bro. You don't need to explain. I'm just offended you didn't tell me sooner you two were together. I wouldn't have to owe Lardo ten bucks."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the fact that Shitty and Lardo had bets on him and Eric but he just shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Bitty's shoulders and hugged him close. As long as he was happy, he really didn't care.


End file.
